


My Deer ((Doe!Reader x Buck!Levi))

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breeding season is starting soon, All the bucks are looking for mates, [Y/N] is attending her first year of courting. Every available young, and even older buck's, are looking to court, some are after her, She finds none of the males of interest, [Y/N] comes across Levi later in the day after a courting session she was part of, Levi wasn't participating in courting, it caught [Y/N]'s attention, so she approaches him. </p><p>this story is based off a Fawn look I did found here http://wintercosplay.deviantart.com/art/Deary-Me-447653010</p><p>Levi's buck look can be found here http://wintercosplay.deviantart.com/art/Buck-Levi-448113835 im sorry it looks bad, I need to retry his coloring so I can blend it in his skin tone, so just imagine it like my fawn makeup, blended and soft Q_Q not so hard and helmet like -dies-</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Deer ((Doe!Reader x Buck!Levi))

Your Doe look - You have light brown shading over your forehead and cheeks, on your shoulders, hips and down the center of your back to your tail, it's also down the front and side of your thighs. Over the brown is speckled white spots in elegant patters. Your known to be the most beautiful Doe around, you tend to have many suitors.

Levi's Buck look - Levi's body markings are similar to yours, he has black and grey pigments rather then brown like yours, he has grey and white speckles, and 8 point antlers.

Extra info - They live in the forests in huts crafted by their families, living in their own, like rooms, each has a large grass bed or nest inside to sleep on, young fawns live close to their fathers for protection from any rouge bucks that may be looking for an easy mate, fawns have been stolen in the past before this. Their clothes consist of, for females, Vines, animal furs/pelts from passed animals. Males are only ever seen in waist pelts and armored chest pieces, made from leather or metals.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mating season was around the corner and young [Y/N] will be joining for her first year, bucks have asked her to be their partner before her season came, but she'd rejected each one of them, some bucks even had the balls to ask her father, though they had to beat him in a show of strength to win her. No buck has Ever beat your father, with good reason too, he's the big buck, the leader, a 12 pointer, 6'11 and sheer muscle, your father was undefeated.

Your the only child your father ever had, your mother was sadly taken away from you at a very young age. She was on a cliff side collecting berries and nuts for you while you were little, when suddenly she stepped on a loose rock sending her down the cliff side, she died in your fathers arms that day.

"Hey [Y/N] are you getting ready for mating season?" a young buck, a good year away from being breed worthy, approached you where you sat on the edge of the forest and the opening of the meadow.

"No, I'm just making myself a crown" you replied back, continuing to weave the flowers together to make your crown, adding moss, roots and twigs to give it a more earthy look.

The young buck comes over sitting next to you, "umm, so I-I was wondering, m-maybe you'd be my mate?" his teal orbs met your [E/C] orbs, you just watched him as he continued "I know I don't have any real horns yet. But you'll see when I get older I'll be the perfect mate." his eyes sparkled with hope.

"Eren, your to young. I'v been season ready for 3 years now, this is the first time I'm really attending the mating courtship. I'm sorry" you frowned at the poor boy, you really hated this part of mating season, breaking hearts, you just watched the hope drain from Eren's eyes and the smile fall from his face.

"I-I see, well okay, maybe if you don't have a mate by time my year comes?" his hopeful look returned.

You giggled at him "Maybe, we'll see how things all play out into the future" you stood up, your crown completed you sat it atop your head. "Lets go back to the heard." Eren nodded following you back to the heard in the forest you live in.

Weeks rolled by quickly, the next thing you knew you were being decorated by your father in colorful leafs, feathers and mosses, you wore a crown your father wove himself and your lips were stained a [F/C] from wild berries you crushed.

"Your Beautiful [Y/N]" your father ran his knuckles over your light brown speckled white cheeks a smile on his face. He held so much love in his eyes, a bit of worry to, perhaps not yet ready to let go? You smiled back at him leaning in to touch his nose with yours in a gentle form of a loving kiss, your father nuzzled his nose to yours. 

"I love you daddy" you pulled him into a hug being careful to keep your crown from getting stuck on his antlers.

"I love you to my Deer" he chuckled at his own humor.

You giggled "Very funny dad" moving back you stood up, your father smiling at you, "are you going to look for a mate to dad?" you looked up to him as he stood.

"I don't know, but I will go to observe you, I don't want any bucks hurting you, I'v seen it before, I wont let it happen to my own child." your father walked out of your hut, you followed after him. Bucks from other areas will be joining down in the valley in the center of the mountains a few miles away, it'll take awhile to get there, but the trek wouldn't be to bad, after all you were with your father.

You walked hand in hand with your dad, talking about his past experience's at the gatherings, and the things he's seen, he mentioned that a couple of young bucks were in a battle over a doe, the bucks weren't paying any mind to what they were doing and ended up hurting the poor doe they were fighting over, your father had stepped in and helped the injured doe before she left with her chosen mate after.

"Don't just go with the first buck you see [Y/N] if you find one you think might be worthy just give him a bit longer, if he can fend off other males that approach you then its up to you to decide." your dad gave you a stern look.

"I understand father" You smiled up to him "Don't worry so much" you let his hand go as you stepped into the clearing of the valley.

"I'll be watching you, so don't be afraid." he caressed your cheek once more and left you alone.

You watched your father walk away, turning you walked around. Bucks stopped their battles to watch you walk by. You looked around at all the Does and Bucks, some seem to of found mates already for they were sitting together under the trees or in the field snuggled together.

"Well hey there little fawn, what are you doing here?" a big buck approached you, his Antlers weren't that big, 4 points it seems. He wont be worth your time.

"I'm not a fawn, I'm an adult Doe." you turned you head away from him in a huff and walked away. 

Other bucks approached you as well, a few peaked your curiosity, they engaged in battle for your attention but the fight dragged on for far to long, they were very much equal in strength. Eventually both males tire, they asked if you would choose but you refused.

"If you aren't strong enough to fight all night how can I rely on either choice to take care of me?" they snorted at you calling you a stubborn fawn with to high of expectations and left you by yourself. 

The sun was nearly setting and your father came up to you, he noticed you looked utterly sad and almost hopeless.

"[Y/N] sweetie, are you alright?" He sat with you.

"No" you sniffled tears dropping from your eyes. "I'm stubborn they say, my expectations are to high they complained. I'm not worth it th-" you started bawling now, tears and sobs wracked your body, your father brought you to him, calmingly rubbing your back to soothe you.

"Those would be the bucks that just want a beautiful doe in their hut rather then a doe with a beautiful heart who deserves to be loved as an equal. Now come child, there are still many more bucks around." He stood pulling you up, he wiped the tears from your cheeks, he nuzzled your nose with his, just as you had that morning. "You'll find a buck, I know it. If you want to test one bring him to me, I'll put him to the test." 

You nodded leaving your father by the tree you were sitting under. 

Your father's eyes scanned the area seeing a group of bucks that had been watching him with you, Perhaps they didn't want to approach because they thought he took claim to you from his show of affection, He sent them all a deathly glare, scaring them away.

You wondered around not a single buck was interesting, but suddenly you noticed a big buck, his horns were bigger then the others you had seen all day, 8 points, 4 less then your father, but as this buck gets older his antlers will surely grow bigger as he sheds them for new ones. 

He just sat against a tree, he looked really bored. 'has he been there all day? I'v never seen a buck colored like that either.' you thought to yourself. This buck isn't like most you had seen, perhaps he's an older one, its rare to see a first season buck with horns like that, and his coloring, you'd never seen a black buck. 

Your tail twitched as you approached him slowly.

The bucks eyes watched you as you approached, you stood a few feet away from him when you stopped. 

"tch, what do you want brat?" his head turned to your direction.

Your cheeks heated up. "Ah, are you not joining in? You look rather bored just sitting here."

He chuckled "Why the hell would I join in? I don't exactly need a mate to live my life." 

"Ahh, I see." you looked around nervously. Your heart was racing just talking to this buck, you felt drawn to him. "Umm" you fidgeted, not knowing what to say or do. 

"The hell is your name brat?" He glared at you. 

"Ahh I'm [Y/N] [L/N], this is my first year actually attending the season, I've been ready for 3 years now, but I decided to attend this year." you looked away from his piercing blue gaze.

"So your [Dad/N]'s girl?" he chuckled. "This is new. He let you come here? is he here too?" he looked around. 

"H-he is, Umm?" you didn't even know his name so you hoped he'd fill you in. 

"Levi" he stood up, "My name is Levi, Now, Take me to your old man." he walked closer to you.

"Ah B-but why? Do you plan to battle him?" your body shivered slightly as he walked closer. He stood before you, standing a good head taller, two if you count his antlers. 

"Yeah, actually I do, I plan to kick his ass, just a little something I've been doing every year for five years." he smirked.

Your blush rose more, turning you headed back to where you left your father at, Levi followed beside you. Other bucks watched as you passed with Levi at your side. Your father took notice to you approaching, seeing Levi he had an odd look to his face.

"[Y/N] I see you've met Levi" he said as you stopped before him.

You fidgeted with the leafs and fathers on your short pelt wrap, looking away from his gaze. Your [H/L] [H/C] hair helped in hiding the blush upon your cheeks.

"[Dad/N] its nice to see you here again." Levi smirked at him.

[Dad/N] gave a slight roll of his eyes. "You know my rules Levi, its the same as every year."

"Yes, I Know. But she approached me, so now I've come to you, this time I'll show you I'm worth it" Levi smirked feeling confident.

[Dad/N] raised a brow looking at you who now looked at the Bucks with a confused face. 

"Levi has been battling with me for five years to win you, even before you were ready, He knew I bred a fine fawn, and wanted to take claim before any other could. He's been after your tail for a good amount of time. Levi is only two years your elder, so I'll allow it, but Levi" your father looked to him. "You still need to win. I told her to bring a buck to me that she wanted to test, she must have an interest in you if she brought you back to me." 

Levi smirked at your father, "Alright then, lets get this battle underway." 

The battle began after the conversation ended, it dragged on for a few hours, ultimately Levi did stand as the victor. He got his prize, the young Doe with the perfect heart like her mothers, the beautiful looks she also shared with her. Levi hoped you would turn out like her, your mother was a friend of Levi's mother, he grew up around her kindness before his own mother died. That doe was the only one he had left that actually cared for him, hearing from her that she had a daughter similar to her, Levi was happy.

Levi met you once from a distance. Sure you never saw him but he saw you, Levi was taken in by a Buck named Erwin after that day. He was taken away from the forest near your own home. Now he's here with the girl he longed for. That sweet and gentle nature he yearned for.

"You have won Levi, you are very much worthy of my daughter. Please take care of her." [Dad/N] said as he stood from the ground. He was tired, and it was time to return home. 

You took Levi's hand in yours, and followed your father back to your home forest. Upon arriving you brought Levi to your hut, where you both laid on the soft grass nest. Snuggled together, you were happy, feeling content you fell asleep in Levi's arms.

The following morning you woke up, Levi wasn't in the hut with you. You got a little scared, sitting up you called out for him. "L-levi? Where are you?" 

Hearing you call for him Levi called back "I'm out here [Y/N], I was just talking to this boy" the boy he's referring to is Eren, he seemed to have gotten upset seeing Levi exit your hut earlier, he'd assumed Levi had harmed you. "he thinks I hurt you."

You walked out of your hut quickly making your way to Levi, you placed your hands on his bare speckled back, looking past his arm you looked at Eren your big [E/C] eyes looking to him with curiosity. "Levi wont hurt me, Eren what are you doing?" you looked between both Bucks. Eren looked away "I saw him come out of your hut, I was worried about you." you shook your head, "Eren can you not put two and two together? I went to the courting valley, and I came back with Levi, I chose him as my mate."

Levi turned to you leaning forward, you move in, your noses touching, you smile up at him. Eren watched your display with Levi with wide eyes as Levi bent lower capturing your lips with his, your faced flushed red as you kissed him back. Eren stormed off a string of curses leaving his mouth.

"The hell is his problem?" Levi looked in the direction Eren ran off in.

"I suppose he was keeping high hopes that I would be his mate next year." You frowned.

"tch to bad, I've been trying to get you for five years, once he's waited for a mate as long as I have maybe he'll understand, if he gets a mate his first year he'll be pretty damn lucky, first year doe's are very choosy and tend to go to the older Bucks, they're stronger and the does tend to look for that more then anything." Levi looked at you with a smirk, knowing pretty much you did exactly the same thing. "or you'll get those doe's who only want a handsome buck. Lucky you to get both in one huh?" he chuckled.

You puffed out your cheeks and whined.

"Come on, Lets get to doing what we chose each other for." Levi took your hand, pulling you farther into the forest away from the heard.

"W-wait Levi, n-now? Really?" you were nervous but excited, you did just wake up, if you were going to breed why didn't Levi just want to do it last night?

"Why not now? I can smell you, you know that right?" He stopped to look at you as he spoke, he raised a brow.

Your face blazed red, 'why would he say that so easily!? that's so embarrassing' "W-wh-what? don't say that! Where are we going anyway Levi?" you quickly tried to drop the whole Levi can smell your heat thing. 

"I'm taking you to our own place, your father and I built a hut together" he took your hand again walking in the direction of this hut he spoke of. "Your dad only helped me because I told him I would win you, and I would be worthy of you. Now its come in handy" he chuckled.

Levi brought you into a large hut near a river and waterfall, he sat down onto the grassy bed pulling you into his lap, your knees sat on either side of his hips, you let them rest out more stretching your feet behind him. You now rested your knees on his ribs.

Levi brought you into another kiss, deepening it, his hands roamed your partially clothed body, his nimble fingers ran over your back pulling the vines that held your top on, the vines give in to his pulling causing your top to fall on your lap. You didn't shy away from him, it would be pointless to be shy, you were just so drawn to him, he's your mate you can trust him.

Levi's hands came back to your front cupping your breasts in his hands, you gasped allowing him access to your mouth, his tongue danced with yours. Your bare chest pressed up to Levi's, you both kissed for awhile before you moved off his lap, turning your back to him, he wrapped his arms around you, his hips pressing to your ass, You could feel him through his pelt.

You bent forward pressing your palms to the grassy bedding. Levi's hands gripped your hips pressing his hardness on your rear. you let out a whimpering moan at the feeling. You responded by pressing your rear back into his grinding hips. Levi moaned in turn, his hands released the vines on the sides of your hips letting the last of your clothes fall.

Moving back Levi removed his pelt, his hands returned to your body moving down between your legs he tested your wet folds as he slipped a finger into you. "Ahhh Levi" you moaned at the feeling. Levi chuckled removing his finger after deeming you slippery enough for him, he lined his hips with yours, his tip slipped into you, breaking past your barrier.

"Ahh, That hurts!" you attempted to pull yourself forward away from Levi but his grip on your hips kept you in place. "Calm down" he hushed you, one of his hands moved to rub your back and pet your tail to soothe you. 

You moved your upper body down to the grassy bed moaning a bit your lower half pressed back into Levi, pushing his cock deeper into you, Levi let out a deep sexual groan from behind you.

"I'm going to start now" Levi pulled his hips back electing a loud moan from you. He snapped forward pressing deeper into you then before. Levi's hips worked quickly, your knees getting weak spread out more as you slipped closer to the grass below, Levi's hands met the ground next to your head.

"Ahh Levi, That, feels so, gooood" you gasped out between moans, elongating the final word with a long moan. Levi lets out a husky moaning chuckle, he suddenly pulls out of you leaving you feeling empty. "lay on your back" he said quickly, His hand pumped his cock while you regained yourself to roll over. Finally on your back knees bent up Levi pushed them down on you so they touched your ribs and breasts. Levi buried his pulsing cock back into your tight wet pussy.

You both moaned at the feeling, your pussy felt tighter around Levi's cock from the new position, all the while Levi was thrusting he watched your beautiful face, every moan you made and every twitch your body did when he'd hit a pleasurable button inside you, He loved every bit of it.

"Ahh Levi I-unnnhhh" You moaned, your walls getting tighter, Levi's thrusts got faster, his pounding into your body started to hurt, but the pleasure kept your mind off the pain.

"[Y/N] I wont last much longer" Levi groaned as you walls constricted his cock from your orgasm, your moans loud and breath coming out in fast pants, Levi moaned at his own orgasm his hips hit yours on a few deep thrusts, you felt his hot cum fill you to the brim. Levi let your legs fall to his sides where you pulled him to you by wrapping them around his waist, you grabbed Levi's antlers pulling him down to place a kiss on his lips. 

"That was amazing" he said chuckling as he looked down at you. 

You blushed, letting your legs drop releasing Levi, your foot brushed past his tail, he twitched at the sudden contact, you giggled at him and moved your legs away as Levi pulled out of your now swollen and red pussy. Levi frowned at the sight, he hadn't meant to do that to you. 

"I'll get a rag wet in the river for you" Levi went to stand up but you grabbed his arm. 

"Carry me?" you asked looking up at him.

Levi kneels down next to you, scooping you into his arms he carried you to the river, down stream from the waterfall, he sat in the waist deep water with you. You sat on his lap again like earlier, his hands ran down your body washing the dirt and sweat from your sweet flesh. 

You placed soft loving kisses on his face and neck, Levi chuckled at you his hand slipped down to your swollen core, you jolted away from his hand with a sudden yelp.

"I'm sorry [Y/N], I didn't mean to-" you silenced him with a kiss, "I'm fine Levi don't worry" you giggled.

After your bath in the river Levi carried you back to your hut where the both of you spent the day sleeping in each others warm embrace.


End file.
